


Hey Jude

by Lathruth



Series: Wee Sammy Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hey Jude, Wee!Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Wee!Sammy Winchester series.</p>
<p>Castiel is always there to comfort Sam in times of fright. Now, what was that song again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

One downside of being four years old again was that the nightmares that plagued you as a grown up automatically become 100% worse. Every memory that you have of being drunk with demon blood, every horrible torture the hallucinations put you through, even being beaten up by a pissed off ghost. It was all there, and it was all enough to make any child scream. Sam was no exception.

Castiel had thought someone had broken into the house. He had dropped his book and made a mad dash up the stairs into Sam's makeshift room, fully prepared to take on a hoard of rogue demons.

"Samuel?" Castiel became slightly calmer when he saw the room was demon free. "What's-"

The angel suddenly had a lap full of Sam.

"C-Cas... He was gonna get m-me..." Sam sobbed, crying heavily into Castiel's neck. Castiel realised that Sam must have had a nightmare.

"Shh... It's okay. All gone now. You're alright, you're alright. I've got you." Castiel rocked back and forth, cradling Sam gently in his arms. The angel tried to remember the song that Dean had told him to sung if Sam ever got scared. The song that their mother had sung to them when they were both young... Ah, yes!

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..."

Sam's crying started to slow at the familiar tune. He hiccuped and looked up at Cas with big, wet eyes.

"Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better..."

"Mommy..." Sam whispered. Castiel smiled as he sung, tucking Sam against his chest.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her..."

Sam's eyelids fluttered. The vibration of Castiel's angelic voice was soft and soothing.

"The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better."

Sam was soon fast asleep, cradled in Castiel's lap. Castiel smiled gently. He planted a kiss on the child's temple before tucking him back in bed.

"Sleep well, Sam." With a click of his fingers, the ceiling was illuminated with little silver stars. A small shield for Sam from the nightmares. A little touch of heaven to watch over him as he slept.

Castiel gently drew the sign of the cross on Sam's forehead, then planted a kiss there.

"May the Grace of our father protect you as you sleep, little one."


End file.
